koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gecko Moria
Gecko Moria (ゲッコー・モリア) was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea who resided on the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark. He is also the one who stole Brook's and various other beings' shadows with the use of the Shadow Shadow Fruit. He took part in the Battle of Marineford and sided with the Marines; upon the war's end, he was stripped of his Warlord title and was said to be eliminated by Doflamingo. Moria managed to escape before he was killed, resulting in his current whereabouts being unknown. He can be unlocked in the third game's Dream Log mode. Role in Games Personality Gecko Moria seems to have an obsession for turning people into zombies. He never likes to do things on his own, and always relies on other people to do his bidding for him, which fits in with his Devil Fruit ability to use shadows to create zombie minions. Like much One Piece cast, he has a distinctive laughter, "Kishishishi". Quotes See also: Gecko Moria/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : "Brick Bats": Moriah swings his arms while sending bats made of shadow in front of him. First a right swing, then left, then a counterclockwise spin, then left, ending with a spray of bats out in front of him. : , , , : Moriah throws some Brick Bats into the air, and then some of his zombies emerge from the ground to attack the airborne enemies. One last zombie pops out for an uppercut. : , , , , : Moriah turns into some Brick Bats and flies around in counterclockwise circles. He finishes by taking the shadows of whoever stands in front of him, snipping them with his scissors. This adds to his Shadow Gauge, which increases the power of Moriah's attacks. : , , , : Moriah's zombies pop of of the ground in front of him. : , , , , : Moriah absorbs some shadows to grow larger, then charges forward while smashing the ground with his scissor blades, ending with a powerful diver smash. : , , : "Doppelman": Moriah lies down, and his shadow manifests to attack enemies in front of him. First, it uses a right swing, then swings back arms down, and finishes with an "x" shape attack. : , , , : "Shadow Revolution": Doppelman dives into the ground and juggles enemies forward. When it pops out to steal shadows, the player takes control of it as it and the original Moriah have switched places. : , , , , : Doppelman turns into a flock of Brick Bats that hover in the air attacking enemies, then trap some in a Black Box. : : Level 1 Musou: "Horn Blade Shadow": A salamander-shaped blade pops out of Moriah's shadow. : : Level 2 Musou: "Shadows Asgard": Moriah absorbs enough shadows to grow into a giant, and then he smashes the ground. :R1 (Special Skill): "Black Box": Moriah traps enemies in front of him in his black box, making them easy to hit. Fighting Style Moria ate the Shadow-Shadow Fruit, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate shadows, including his own, who he calls Doppelman, like a puppet. This works well for him, as he is very lazy, and he would rather let his Doppelman and other shadows do all the work. He can instantly switch places with it, as well as manipulate its shape, morphing it into bats and salamanders. On top of manipulating his own shadow, he can also steal shadows from others, as well as absorb them into himself to boost his strength. He can take the shadows that he's stolen and connect them to his own zombie soldiers, which is how he re-animates zombies. The re-animated zombies will display identical characteristics and attributes as the shadow's original owner. His zombie soldiers will attack at his command. Moria carries around a pair of large scissors, which he normally uses to "cut" the shadow from someone's body, severing the connection. He can also separate the scissors, allowing them to double as dual-wielded swords. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters